Souvenance
by Linouille77
Summary: A l'âge de quatre ans, Hermione voit ses parents mourir du fameux avada kedavra lancé par Voldemort. Ce dernier décide de la garder et s'en sert comme esclave, cobaye et souffre douleur... A 11 ans elle est envoyée à Poudlard et n'a aucun souvenir de son passé excepté ceux qui lui ont été implanté. Qui sera là pour l'épauler quand elle apprendra la vérité ? Hermione / Severus
1. Résumé

**Disclaimers **: L'histoire ne m'appartient évidement pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de J.K Rowling.

**Rating : M.** Pour violence même si je vais essayer de ne pas être trop sadique.

**Genre :** Romance, tragique...

**Bêta** : Liily01 : u/4547911/

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas très douée, je fais des fautes mais s'il-vous-plaît restez un minimum polie dans vos commentaire. J'accepte toutes critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais je ne cautionne pas les insultes.

* * *

Résumé :

A l'âge de quatre ans, Hermione voit ses parents mourir du fameux avada kedavra lancé par Voldemort. Ce dernier décide de la garder et s'en sert comme esclave, cobbaye et souffre douleur... A 11 ans elle est envoyée à Poudlard et n'a aucun souvenir de son passé excepté ceux implantés par le directeur. Qui sera là pour l'épauler quand elle apprendra la vérité ?

* * *

**Information importante :  
**

**Voldemort n'est pas affaibli après sa confrontation avec Harry, il choisi juste de se reculer afin d'élaborer un plan pour le détruire.**


	2. Prologue

**Alors voici le prologue (enfin, un truc du genre) de cette "première" fan fiction. L'idée m'est venu en cour d'histoire alors qu'on parlait de maltraitance lors de la colonnisation. Oui, bon, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire.**

**Merci à ma bêta **

* * *

**Prologue **

Severus se leva, comme chaque matin, avec un terrible mal de tête. Lord Voldemort lui avait attribué une mission que lui seul pouvait entreprendre et suite à celle-ci, il n'avait pas eu le temps nécessaire pour récupérer assez d'énergie. C'est pour cela que, lorsque la marque des ténèbres gravée sur son bras se mit à brûler intensément, Severus soupira. Il se dépêcha de se vêtir avec ses habituels vêtements de mangemort, avant de transplanter dans le manoir du mage noir.

Le manoir n'avait rien d'accueillant, ce qui était tout à fait normal quand on connaissait les idéaux de son propriétaire. Les murs n'étaient pas noirs. Ils étaient marron ou vert kaki. Ils étaient tellement sales et parfois ensanglantés que personne ne connaissait réellement leurs aspects d'origine. Severus marcha rapidement, c'était le seul moyen pour que sa marque ne le fasse plus souffrir.

Il arriva plus ou moins rapidement dans la pièce, où chaque mangemort devait se rendre lorsqu'il était appelé. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà présents mais le Maître des ténèbres ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. C'était un de ses jeux préférés : les faire patienter... Personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient appelés : y avait-il un traître ? Le seigneur des ténèbres était-il de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur ? Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'il ne daigne rejoindre ses invités. Personne ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé, personne n'avait parlé durant tout ce temps, personne n'avait bougé. Ils l'avaient tous attendu. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des tables et des chaises.

- A table. Lança t-il brusquement.

Toujours silencieusement, les mangemorts allèrent trouver une place. Rogue se plaça à la droite de Voldemort. Il aurait aimé s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui mais il n'avait pas le choix : il était un de ses bras droit, au même titre que Lucius Malefoy. Il n'y avait rien sur la table et cela dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que le maître de maison ne claque des doigts. Des elfes de maisons apparurent et déposèrent différents plats. Le repas se déroula toujours en silence. Même le maître des ténèbres ne parlait pas. A la fin du repas, il retint Rogue et Malefoy et les emmena dans une pièce adjacente.

Severus reconnu la bibliothèque. Il était rare que son maître le fasse entrer dans cette pièce. En tant que fidèle mangemort, il pouvait s'y rendre à volonté tout comme Lucius, Bellatrix et quelques autres partisans privilégiés. Le maître parlait mais Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Il était très fatigué et l'entendre se vanter d'actes morbides, devenait insupportable dans ces conditions. Il détestait être mangemort. Mais après une soirée bien trop arrosée, des mangemorts étaient apparus et sans réfléchir il s'était engagé. Heureusement pour lui, il put garder son poste à Poudlard. Mais pour cela, il devait devenir espion pour le compte de l'ordre.

- Severus ! cria le maître.  
- Oui maître ? Demanda le fautif.  
- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Constata t-il.  
- Excusez-moi maître. dit-il en baissant la tête.

Le mage noir réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Je disais donc que tout à l'heure j'ai tué des moldus. Leur fille est une sang-de-bourbe.

Il fit un geste de dégoût avant de continuer.

-J'ai décidé de récupérer la gamine après lui avoir lancé quelques doloris. Vous voulez la voir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit une porte et fit apparaître une enfant. Des petits yeux marron, des cheveux bruns bouclés et des petites joues rebondies, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et était totalement terrifiée, sale et perdue. Pour s'amuser, Lord Voldemort s'amusa à lui lancer des doloris. Rapidement il fut rejoint par Malefoy. Severus ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce terrible spectacle...

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je prévois de poster un chapitre tout les samedi !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**ricardoflo : Merci pour ta revieuw ;) En espérant que la suite te plaise.**  
**Choops : Désolé mais... Je n'ai pas posté pour le goûter ! Il ne faut pas être trop gourmand ! :D**  
**MissPattenrond : En fait ce n'est pas une tragedy, je me suis trompée et je vais changer le genre ! Je n'aime pas non plus les histoires qui se termine mal mais pour moi le héros doit galérer un max avant d'être heureux !**

**Et merci à Aodren pour sa review ainsi qu'à ma bêta : **  
**Liily01** : u/4547911/

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Severus lança une chaise contre sa porte. Il renversa ensuite son bureau, tout en hurlant contre le vieux fou qui exerçait la fonction de directeur à Poudlard. Il l'avait convoqué et avait passé plus d'une heure à lui faire des remontrances.

_Flash back : _

_- Si Voldemort s'aperçoit qu'elle est ici, il la tuera. Et comme elle ignore tout, elle ne pourra pas se défendre ! _

_Il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase. Mais Severus se souvenait parfaitement de cette petite fille terrifiée aux cheveux bouclés, cette petite chose si fragile qui avait mainte et mainte fois aperçu la mort. Comment pouvait-il lui révéler la vérité ? Il désirait plus que tout au monde qu'elle oublie, et que jamais elle ne se souvienne de son passé. Celui qu'il lui avait inventé de toutes pièces n'était pas parfait, il était même plutôt triste mais c'était toujours mieux que la vérité. _

_- Elle ne saura pas la vérité. Je m'y oppose. avait-il lancé. _

_Dumbledore soupira. Il semblait exaspéré par la situation, par l'obstination de Severus à vouloir la protéger de tous ces souvenirs. Lui aussi il aurait préféré qu'elle continue à vivre ainsi. Mais depuis qu'Harry avait annoncé le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, personne ne pouvait se permettre d'être aussi insouciant, surtout elle. Sa vie était en danger. Il avait également remarqué les regards que le maitre des potions jetait sur son élève, il voulait seulement l'aider à tout lui avouer. _

_Fin du Flash Back _

Severus était sorti du bureau très remonté. N'importe quel objet qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, finissait totalement détruit où jeté à travers son appartement. Il avait même déchiré des copies de ses élèves. Plus rien n'était important pour lui. Une seule chose importait : elle. C'était à lui de prendre la décision de lui avouer ou non son passé. C'était à lui de décider si oui ou non, elle allait devoir souffrir à nouveau.

Severus se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il avait beau être mangemort, il détestait voir les autres souffrir. Combien de fois avait-il assisté impuissant à la torture, au viol et au meurtre de jeunes femmes ? Beaucoup trop... Et il se refusait à voir son élève finir comme elles. Il soupira avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il avala une potion sans sommeil avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se leva le lendemain matin, la tête embrouillée. Malgré ses 6 heures de sommeil, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il rejoignit son bureau et là : surprise. La pièce était ravagée. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas été possédé. Il fut forcé de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il était bien possédé. Par cette jeune fille aux yeux marron et aux cheveux bouclés. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de passer à nouveaux ses doigts dans son indomptable chevelure ? Beaucoup trop, cela l'obsédait.

Il lança rapidement quelques sorts afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce et de reconstituer les copies de ses élèves. Il n'avait pas faim alors il décida de corriger ces fameuses copies au lieu de se rendre dans la grande salle. Il maugréa soudainement. En les lisant, il regrettait de ne pas les avoir laissées en morceau. Sans même regarder le nom de l'élève, il lui mit un désolant avant de corriger les autres copies.

Une fois sa tache finie, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil sur son sablier. Il était en retard... Ses élèves étaient déjà entrés en classe. Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua tout en s'avança rapidement vers son bureaux.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 147 et lisez. Ordonna t-il.

Personne n'osait parler. Le professeur était vraiment impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'il semblait autant en colère. Une élève cependant, se risqua à poser une question à son voisin.

- 50 points en moins pour Griffondor. Mon cours ne vous intéresse-t-il pas ou êtes-vous incapable de suivre serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de mon cours espèce de miss-je-sais-tout ! Cracha le professeur.

L'élève baissa les yeux et laissa une larme s'échapper. Les paroles du directeur de la maison la blessaient énormément. Elle crispait les poings mais ses efforts furent vains et d'autres larmes coulèrent. Elle ferma alors son livre, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe. Severus la regarda partir avant de soupirer et de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa classe.

- Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les bienfaits, les méfaits et la préparation de cette potion.

Un tournoiement de cape plus tard, Severus sortit de la pièce...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que Severus ne punisse d'autres élèves. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais eu de remords à agir de la sorte avec elle avant sa conversation avec le directeur. Pourquoi de simples paroles avaient réussi à lui faire ressentir de la peine en la voyant si malheureuse ?

- Severus ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile de première !

Minerva venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle devait être de mèche avec le directeur. Ils étaient assez semblables tous les deux : ils aimaient énormément sermonner les gens, en particulier Severus. Ce dernier fit comme si il ignorait la raison de sa venue.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Minerva.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous encore rabaissée ?! Quand allez-vous comprendre qu'agir ainsi avec elle ne lui épargne rien ?!  
- Si je me comporte trop affectueusement avec elle, elle risque de se souvenir de l'homme qui soignait ses blessures. C'est trop dangereux.  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis... Tu veux la protéger et pourtant tu lui fais du mal... Tu me déçois énormément...

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta la pièce sans même adresser un dernier regard à son collègue. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Avait-il fait le bon choix en la rabaissant ainsi ces dernières années ? Et McGonagald qui lui avait dit qu'il la décevait... Jamais elle n'avait été aussi directe ! Elle l'avait même tutoyée !

Severus sortit de ses appartements afin de faire une ronde dans les couloirs et de se changer les idées. Alors qu'il se traitait mentalement une énième fois d'idiot, il entendit des pleurs. Il tendit l'oreille afin d'en trouver la provenance et de punir l'élève qui avait osé enfreindre la règle élémentaire du couvre-feu. Il aperçu alors une ombre dans un coin du couloir puis s'approcha et découvrit une jeune fille.

- Miss Granger ?

* * *

**J'ai le droit à des reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Samedi : Chapitre ! Je suis malade mais je n'ai pas oublié ! Excusez moi si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas très bien alors je n'ai pas vérifié si j'avais bien répondu à tout le monde mais de toute façon je pense que je n'ai oublié personne.  
**

* * *

**INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait la remarque : "Mais ton histoire n'a aucun sens à cause des dates et de Voldemort sur la tête de Quirrell et tout"... Mais je n'ai pas lu les livres (pas encore !) alors je n'ai aucun repère niveau date. Je vais seulement vous dire ce qu'il en est du passé de Voldemort. Suite à sa confrontation avec Harry, il a prit peur et il s'est reculé jusqu'à la première année du trio en essayant (tout seul) de prendre la pierre philosophale. La suite vous la connaissez ! L'histoire se déroule après la coupe de feu, lorsque Hermione a environ 15 ans.**

* * *

**Réponse au review anonymes :**

**Choops : Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions ;) Je pense que cette histoire ne sera pas très longue alors les réponses ne devraient pas tarder. Pour une de tes questions en tout cas ;)  
Miss Pattenrond : Et bien... Je suis heureuse que la question ne se pose plus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mise en tragedy. J'ai oublié de changer mais je vais le faire tout**** de suite.****  
**

* * *

**Merci à********Liily01** ( u/4547911/) Pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

- Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la voix. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le professeur de potions, elle tenta de reculer. Elle réussit seulement à se cogner contre le mur. Severus observait son regard. Il contenait une étrange lueur de terreur. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait déclenché mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet état là. Il la releva mais elle chancela alors il la porta jusqu'à ses appartements.

Elle était allongée, tremblante de peur, sur un canapé noir tandis que Severus s'activait à rechercher une potion dans sa réserve. Des grognements se faisaient entendre, signe que le maitre de potion ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Un cri de victoire se fit entendre mais il fut également accompagné du cri de terreur que poussa son élève. Il accourut vers elle et ce qu'il vit l'anéantit.

La jeune Gryffondor tremblait et semblait en état de choc. Severus essaya d'utiliser la légilimancie afin de comprendre comment la jeune fille était arrivée dans cet état là mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il lui fit avaler une potion sans sommeil contre son gré. Elle résista et se débattit. Elle parvint même à le griffer au visage. Rogue la tenait fermement tout en espérant que les effets de la potion ne se fassent pas trop attendre. Il fut soulagé lorsque les membres de son élève devinrent lourds, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'allongea convenablement et la recouvrit de sa cape avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

- Surveille-la et surtout empêche-la de partir. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Utilise la force si nécessaire mais lorsque je reviendrais, je veux qu'elle soit là. Ordonna t-il, accompagné d'un regard noir, à l'elfe.

Sans même prendre le temps de revêtir une cape, il s'élança vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il toqua plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. La porte était fermée et aucun des sorts que Rogue connaissait ne réussit à l'ouvrir. Il soupira alors bruyamment avant d'entendre quelqu'un respirer derrière lui.

- Severus. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Oh tu es blessé à la joue !  
- Je dois vous parler de Miss Granger, Albus.  
- Je vais chercher Minerva. Entre et installe toi, je reviens.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et entra dans le bureau. Une pensine, contenant un souvenir, était exposée dans une pièce ouverte adjacente au bureau. Il nota l'imprudence du directeur avant de continuer à faire le tour du propriétaire. C'était assez curieux, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'idée ou éprouvé l'envie d'observer ce bureau. Sa curiosité avait atteint son paroxysme. Il avait même l'envie d'ouvrir quelques tiroirs afin d'en admirer le contenu. Ses recherches furent interrompues par le directeur.

- Il y a des sucreries dans le bocal à gauche, prends-en si tu le souhaite. Lança-t-il amusé.

Severus prit un air penaud et s'assit sur une des chaises prévues à cet effet. Minerva et le directeur firent de même.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- J'ai trouvé Miss Granger allongée sur le sol dans un couloir du château. Elle était en état de choc. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, elle dort sur mon canapé.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Minerva.  
- Je n'en sais rien, elle ne parlait pas et la Légilimencie ne fonctionnait pas. répondit Rogue.  
- Albus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, aucune...

Dumbledore fixait Severus dans les yeux, comme s'il désirait lui faire passer un message.

- Non... Ça ne doit pas arriver ! cria le professeur de potion.

Il se leva brusquement, laissant sa chaise tomber lourdement au passage et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les cachots. Il ignora même les élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu et se promenaient dans le parc. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la retrouver et l'aider à oublier une nouvelle fois. Il entra dans ses appartements et découvrit le canapé vide. Il alla dans son salon et c'est là qu'il vit l'elfe de maison stupéfixé. Après avoir inversé le sort il le questionna.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ?! Où est-elle ?! Hurla t-il.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée maitre.

Severus pesta contre l'inutilité des elfes de maisons et sortit afin de partir lui même à sa recherche. Il chercha dans la maison des Gryffondor, dans leur dortoir mais il ne la trouva pas. Il chercha alors dans le parc sans obtenir non plus de résultat. Alors il alla voir à l'infirmerie et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne nouvelle ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet. Il fouilla tout les couloirs du château mais aucun signe d'elle. Il fit alors une nouvelle ronde dans le parc et c'est là qu'il aperçu de la lumière.

Elle se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Severus espérait que c'était bien elle et non un autre élève. Il avait l'habitude d'apercevoir des couples roucouler là-haut. Il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à leur faire ressentir la peur de leur vie. Mais là, si c'était un de ces couples, il serait prêt à les tuer pour lui avoir faire perdre son temps.

Il monta les marches d'escaliers deux par deux manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il finit, néanmoins, par attendre le sommet de la tour et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Hermione se tenait sur le rebord de la tour, prête à sauter. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et des cernes très visibles étaient présentes au bord de ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir prit dix années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la faire sursauter. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle lâche prise.

- Miss Granger... murmura t-il.

Elle sursauta mais réussit à rester accrochée à la barrière de fer.

- Je vous en prie descendez maintenant. Continua t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire ? Vous me détestez. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Ne faite pas ça, pensez à vos amis.  
- Mes amis ? Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller sans moi. Harry l'a montré à plusieurs reprises non ?  
- Et que faite vous de Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda t-il avec un air de dégout.  
- Ron est bien plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. Lâcha-t-elle méchamment.  
- Laissez-moi-vous aider. Prenez ma main et battez vous. Poudlard ne peut pas perdre sa meilleur élève.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il la complimentait et il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard, ni dans son attitude. Elle accepta la main que lui proposait son professeur et retrouva la terre ferme. Elle recommença à pleurer avant de relever la tête et de se mettre à parler.

- Professeur ? Je me souviens... De tout...

* * *

**Voilà c'est finis ! Rendez-vous dans une semaine !  
**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Excusez-moi : ça fait longtemps (deux ou trois semaines)** **que je n'ai pas posté. mais j'ai des excuses ! Vous voulais la liste ? Euh... alors : maladie, bac blanc de science, bac blanc de Math, bac blanc de Français et des tonnes de devoirs ! Sans oublier mon examen de musique que je dois travailler :s Plus les épreuves anticipés du bac à la fin de l'année. Bref ! Je m'excuse 100 000 fois de ne pas être très présente pour mes lecteurs. Alors je vous ai écris un chapitre. Excusez-moi, il est court comparé aux autres mais il est là !**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à vos reviews alors si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse sincèrement. Bisous à tous !**

* * *

**Merci à********Liily01** ( u/4547911/) Pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: **

Severus se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans toute fois en connaitre la cause. Un mal de tête intense l'empêchait de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il se leva lentement dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur sans obtenir de résultat escompté. Il avala d'une traite une potion et prit la décision de prendre une longue douche. L'eau froide mélangée à la potion ingurgitée quelques instants plus tôt, l'aida à faire disparaitre la douleur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

Avant d'aller se coucher, il avait fait une ronde et avait découvert Hermione Granger en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, du moins c'était ce qu'elle affirmait, et était prête à se jeter du haut de la tour. Si Severus n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher... Le maitre des potions écarta cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas penser à ce qui aurait put arriver. Il avait, de toute manière, éradiqué à nouveau le problème en lui effaçant la mémoire.

Après s'être vêtu, Severus prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il espérait la voir, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il se sentait perdu, comme si le vide présent dans son cœur depuis plusieurs années s'était agrandi depuis les évènements de la veille… En lançant ce sort, il avait l'impression de tuer la petite fille dont il s'était tant occupé lorsqu'elle avait terriblement besoin d'aide. Il arriva relativement rapidement devant les doubles portes de l'infirmerie. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit le lit de sa petite protégée vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la veille, lorsqu'il était assis à son chevet et lui caressait ses cheveux tout en lui lançant un regard protecteur, presque paternel.

- Elle est partie. lança Pomfresh. Elle ne voulait pas louper les cours.

Severus grommela un faible merci avant de rejoindre les cachots tout en pestant contre la stupidité de son élève. Le sort qu'il avait lancé nécessitait un minimum de repos mais la jeune fille avait fait la sourde oreille face aux recommandations qu'avait dû lui fournir l'infirmière.

Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver. Il avait d'abord cours avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de Deuxième années, avant d'avoir les Gryffondors et Serpentards de Cinquième année, la classe dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait. La première heure de cours se passa sans problème majeur, si on exceptait un ou deux élèves, qui avaient réussi à se hisser à la hauteur de Neville Londubat, en explosant leurs chaudrons à deux reprises chacun.

Néanmoins l'heure passa très rapidement et les élèves de sa seconde heure apparurent, peut-être même trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de donner cours pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison qu'aucun mot ne sortis de sa bouche. Les consignes étaient écrites au tableau. Les élèves habituellement calmes l'étaient encore plus, comme s'ils avaient remarqué le comportement de leur professeur. Le cours passa lui aussi rapidement. La sonnerie fit sortir le professeur de sa torpeur.

- Miss Granger ? Interpela le professeur alors que tous les élèves quittaient la salle.  
- Oui professeur ? S'interrogea la concernée.  
- Je... je voulais seulement savoir comment vous alliez. J'ai appris que vous étiez à l'infirmerie.  
- Oh ! Et bien... Je vais bien... merci.  
- Vous auriez peut-être dû vous reposer un peu plus. Lâcha Severus froidement.  
- Je vais bien je vous dis ! Ne put s'empêcher de cracher la jeune fille.  
- Je... Heu... Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tout allez bien. Bafouilla le professeur.  
- C'est le cas. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? Je vais arriver en retard en cours sinon.  
- Oui.

Severus poussa un long soupir pour la dixième fois de la matinée. Il avait enchainé les cours avec des élèves plus stupides les uns que les autres. Depuis son réveil, il avait l'impression que sa vie ne rimait à rien, qu'il n'avait aucune utilité. Il demanda au professeur Dumbledore, le droit de prendre son après-midi. Le directeur accéda à cette requête loin d'être surpris, alors que c'était la toute première fois que la terreur des cachots faisait cette demande.

L'après-midi, Severus la passa à dormir. A peine s'était-il assit sur la chaise de son bureau que ses yeux commençaient à peser lourd. Il avait alors réussi à se glisser jusqu'à son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire : devenir amie avec elle...

Mais il ne put préparer de plan. Quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans ses appartements. Et cette personne n'était autre que Lucius, Lucius Malefoy.

- Lucius... commença le maitre des potions. Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?  
- Alors c'est ici que tu vis. Je n'étais jamais venu auparavant. Enchaina Lucius.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Severus.  
- Je suis un simple parent venu parler de son enfant à un professeur. Répondit ironiquement le blond.  
- La vrai raison. S'impatienta le professeur.  
- Le maitre s'inquiète à propos de ta loyauté. Tu sembles trop proche de Dumbledore et de cette école. Il a envoyé des enquêteurs. Si tu n'es pas plus prudent, tu vas te faire tuer. Lâcha le mangemort.

Severus tremblait. Il n'avait pas peur mais il devait avoir peur. Voldemort était intransigeant. De simples soupçons suffisaient à le faire passer à l'acte. Il avait la chance d'être son bras-droit sinon il l'aurait tué immédiatement. Ce que Severus n'expliquait pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle Malefoy était venu l'avertir. Il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de lui, il était plutôt proche de sa femme. Peut-être était-ce elle qui lui avait demandé de l'avertir ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Pour que tu fasses attention.  
- Lucius... Soupira Severus.  
- Tu es le parrain de mon fils, il tient à toi et ma femme aussi. Et si jamais tu viens à mourir, je pourrais y passer moi aussi. De toute manière tu n'as rien à cacher. Tu es de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est évident.  
- Bien alors je vais repartir.

Une fois le blond parti, Severus se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur sa tête avant de s'autoriser à verser des larmes, les premières depuis que Lily et James Potter avait été tuée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, l'éducation qu'il avait reçu interdisait à un homme de pleurer, de montrer des signes de faiblesse.

La pendule indiquait à présent 8 heures. Severus se leva, ignorant la douleur de ses membres engourdis, et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Une monstrueuse pile de copies l'attendait impatiemment sur le bureau. Les récents évènements lui avait fait prendre du retard dans ses corrections. Il n'était pas fatigué, il s'était assez reposé dans l'après-midi. La journée tournait enfin à son avantage : il allait pouvoir corriger ses copies et ensuite avancer sur ses recherches.

* * *

**Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Excusez-moi ! La semaine dernière je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais j'avais une série de bac blanc. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu depuis le temps. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai totalement terminé ma fanfiction. Je peux maintenant vous dire qu'elle comporte : 1 prologue, 10 chapitres et un épilogue.**

**J'ai également changé de bêta, je met son nom et son lien sur la page du résumé de cette fanfiction ainsi que sur ma page de présentation.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Merci à********Liily01** ( u/4547911/) Pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Severus avait effacé à nouveau la mémoire de son élève et il s'était admirablement bien comporté envers elle. Il la gratifiait des «optimal» qu'elle méritait, il lui adressait des petits sourires et il lui avait proposé de lui donner des leçons particulières de potions. Elle deviendrait ainsi son assistante. Son rôle étant de l'aider pendant ses cours chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Deux soirs par semaine, elle se rendrait à ses appartements et apprendrait des potions d'un niveau supérieur au sien. Ce soir là était le premier soir où l'élève et le professeur allait se retrouver pour un cours particulier.

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle était nerveuse et angoissée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'homme, qui s'amusait à la tyranniser depuis sa première année. Certes, ces derniers temps il avait été d'une amabilité étonnante mais elle avait apprit à se méfier et à discerner ce qui est, de ce qui semble. Elle voulait croire en ce changement, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas du même avis qu'elle. Selon eux, Rogue n'est pas digne de confiance. C'était un homme vil, sournois, manipulateur et sadique. Un mangemort en somme.

Hermione se décida à sortir du dortoir avant de se rendre aux cachots. Elle n'était pas allée manger dans la grande salle, prétextant avoir trop de devoirs mais elle avait seulement l'estomac noué. Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment vers la bibliothèque, autrement dit de l'autre côté du lieu dans lequel elle était censée se rendre. Elle se dépêcha le rejoindre. Une fois arrivée, elle donna trois petits coups timides sur la porte.

- Vous êtes en retard. Entrez, fermez la porte et surveillez cette potion. Lâcha rapidement le professeur de potion.

Hermione n'osa pas s'excuser. Elle prit place devant le chaudron. Elle reconnu un filtre de paix. Machinalement, elle remua la potion et incorpora les ingrédients qu'elle nécessitait.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé de continuer cette potion. Cracha le serpentard.  
- Ce n'est qu'un filtre de paix, je suis parfaitement capable de la faire moi-même. Répliqua la Gryffondor.

Hermione sentait son énergie redescendre à zéro suite à cet élan de franchise. Elle avait dépassé la limite. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait eu le courage d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. Pourtant ce soir là, cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème.

Severus de son côté était tiraillé entre l'envie de la rabaisser ou celle de la féliciter pour l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve. Après deux minutes de silence, il se décida à répondre.

- Vous avez raison. Continuez.

Hermione sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion. Comme à l'accoutumé, la potion se révéla être parfaite. Le professeur la félicita rapidement avant de retourner à ses occupations. La jeune fille avait remplis quelques fioles de la potion. Ceci fait, elle resta immobile devant le chaudron vide qu'elle venait de nettoyer. L'ennui et la curiosité la poussèrent à chercher son professeur afin de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle le trouva dans une autre pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Il était accoudé à son bureau. Ses yeux voyageait entre les parchemins disposés à tord et à travers sur son bureau et la potion qui chauffait à feu doux près de lui. Hermione se racla la gorge afin de montrer sa présence.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Severus irrité.  
- J'ai finis la potion alors je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être vous aider. Répondit-elle sans gêne.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Cette potion est importante et il est hors de question qu'une élève réduise mon travail à néant.  
- Et bien merci... Je m'en vais puisque je ne peux plus vous être utile.  
- Attendez !

Une petite détonation se fit entendre. Le chaudron venait d'exploser et de tapisser les murs d'une substance visqueuse et probablement toxique. Hermione ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce avant qu'elle ne soit totalement propre et que tout danger soit écarté.

A deux, la pièce se nettoya rapidement. Ils avalèrent tous les deux une potion censée élimer les toxines au cas où. Severus préféra demander à son élève de rester un peu avec lui pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait rien. Il était tout les deux assis sur le canapé et lisait tous les deux chacun un livre sur les potions. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son professeur entre chaque paragraphe.

- Vous me regardez. Constata le professeur.  
- Excusez-moi. Répondit simplement la Lionne.

Ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur leurs livres avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé. Avoua-t-elle.  
- De quoi ? demanda t-il inquiet.  
- Il m'a dit que le retour de Voldemort était dangereux pour Harry et... pour moi aussi. Lâcha-t-elle.  
- Vous savez pourquoi ?  
- Non. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il m'a dit que pour plus d'informations je devais m'adresser à vous, alors je vous le demande ce soir. S'il-vous-plaît professeur, expliquez-moi pourquoi je suis visée par lui alors que son ennemi, c'est Harry.  
- Vous... heu... C'est assez compliqué et long à expliquer.  
- J'ai le temps.

Severus soupira, se passa les mains sur le visage avant de reprendre.

- Il y a quelques années, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'a appelé. Je suis allé dans son manoir. Il avait convié plusieurs mangemorts à un repas. À la fin du repas, il m'a demandé de le suivre jusque sa bibliothèque. Il m'a montré une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chocolats. Il avait tué ses parents et avaient décidé de garder la petite avec lui.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.  
- Hermione, cette petite fille, c'était toi.

Hermione se leva brusquement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que tout ceci signifiait. Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait que son professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé. Elle avait des parents et ils n'avaient pas accepté qu'elle devienne sorcière, ce qui expliquait le peu de lettre qu'elle recevait. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre, se dire que tout sa vie n'était qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Alors que son professeur se confondait en excuses, elle sortit brusquement de la pièce en pleurant, gardant pour simple conclusion que son professeur cherchait encore à lui faire du mal en lui mentant. Cette idée lui donna la force de stopper ses larmes. Elle était à présent sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé : il lui avait menti. Et elle allait lui faire payer ce mensonge et se venger de toutes ces années où il lui avait fait du mal.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Des avis ?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Désolé, désolé, désolé je n'ai pas put poster hier alors je le fais aujourd'hui. Je n'ai qu'une seule review sur mon précédent chapitre. J'ai toujours des lecteurs ?**

**Merci à Ricardoflo pour son enthousiasme !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione se leva le lendemain, sans pour autant avoir apaisé sa colère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours, elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage. Alors elle décida de sécher toute la journée en se baladant dans le parc. Elle marchait tout en observant ses pieds.

Elle comptait le nombre de pas effectués, marchant sans but et sans envie. Ses pieds prenaient une direction qui lui était inconnue. Lorsqu'elle s'autorisa à relever la tête et à observer les alentours, elle reconnut la tour d'astronomie. Une envie irrésistible d'y monter s'empara d'elle. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers. Elle toucha la rambarde et des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se voyait au même endroit, prête à sauter, puis son professeur qui lui tendait la main pour la sauver. Les images s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, à tel point qu'elle ne put que discerner quelques éléments incomplets. Une sorte de cave humide, un homme en colère, ses bras tâchés de sang, le corps sans vie de ses parents et surtout : Voldemort en personne.

A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit que son professeur ne lui avait pas menti. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce passé, cette vie là n'était pas la sienne et pourtant elle prenait conscience qu'il était une partie d'elle. Mais si tout cela était son passé, qui était l'individu qu'elle avait en mémoire ? Les deux personnes qui lui avaient donné de l'amour, avant de la rejeter peu avant son entrée à Poudlard ?

L'esprit embrouillé, Hermione quitta la tour d'un pas pressé. Des larmes, qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler, avaient séché sur sa joue et un mal de tête intense avait fait son apparition. Exténuée, elle courut sans réfléchir. Lorsque le château apparut dans son champ de vision, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle où le professeur Rogue donnait habituellement ses cours. Sans même faire attention à la classe qui s'y trouvait, elle s'élança dans les bras du maitre des potions et martela son torse à l'aide de ses poings.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Demandait-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Hermione... Tenta d'apaiser le directeur des Serpentards.  
- Vous êtes un monstre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Severus ordonna à sa classe de partir oubliant même de leur donner des devoirs. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune femme mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle ignorait tellement de choses, il fallait qu'il lui explique tant de choses... Mais elle ne le laissait pas placer un seul mot préférant le traiter de monstre à tout bout de champ. Il aurait put aisément se servir de la force, la forcer à l'écouter ou lui faire avaler une potion mais il estimait que la magie avait fait assez de mal sans qu'elle n'en rajoute.

-Hermione.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains afin de la forcer à le regarder.

-Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te calmer et me laisser t'expliquer. Commença le professeur.  
-Expliquer quoi ? Qui sont mes parents ? Qui suis-je ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda expressément la jeune lionne.  
-Et si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi. Tu te souviens de quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'en souviennes ? Questionna à son tour le serpentard.  
-J'étais à la tour d'astronomie et j'ai vu des choses. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger embarras.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda impatiemment le maitre de potion.  
-Vous étiez là alors que j'allais sauter, puis j'ai vu plein de choses : mes parents, du sang, une pièce sombre, des elfes de maisons... vous... et... Vol de mort... lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

Severus passa maladroitement sa main à travers ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait du principal, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : il était obligé de lui apprendre à vivre avec ce passé. Et pour cela, il devait commencer par l'aider à s'en souvenir.

-Je suppose que tu veux que je t'explique tout.

Elle hocha la tête puis il continua.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a décidé de te garder. Régulièrement il te torturait, t'humiliait. Tu étais un jouet pour lui. Je crois bien que tu étais considérée comme en dessous des elfes de maison.  
-Comme une sang-de-bourbe, lâcha la jeune femme dans un faible soupir.  
-Souvent il t'amenait à moi pour que je te garde en vie et que je teste des potions. Continua Rogue. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me suis pas servi de toi. Je sais pertinemment que tes amis et toi avez une mauvaise opinion de moi mais jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à une petite fille.  
-Je ne crois pas ça professeur. Avoua-t-elle. Je suis sure que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais...  
-Mais je montre une personne différente. Approuva-t-il. Tu étais souvent avec moi, tu m'appelais par mon prénom et tu me tutoyais : nous étions amis.  
-Amis... Répéta-t-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien, c'est... C'est horrible. Je voudrais m'en souvenir mais je ne peux pas.

Hermione fondit en larme suite à ces paroles. Beaucoup d'émotions fortes s'étaient succédées depuis la veille. Elles eurent raison d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'endormit dans les bras de son professeur, alors qu'il lui susurrait des paroles réconfortantes.

* * *

**Des reviews ? **


End file.
